whendestiniescollidefandomcom-20200214-history
The Might of the Seven Seas. Welcome Ikkakumon and Walrainmon
As Joe begins to feel responsible for the group's safety, he decides he must explore the surrounding area by himself, but Amy tags along with him, and they end up in trouble when a nearby Unimon is struck by a black gear. 'Synopsis' As everyone enjoys their feast of eggs, they start to feel homesick. The kids feel better after talking about their favorite kinds of eggs but Joe just gets annoyed. Everyone thinks he is acting weird and should lighten up but Joe says he is just being careful because nobody else will and he needs to be the voice of reason. While taking a break and trying to clear his head, Joe is later joined by Amy, who agrees that he should lighten up a little bit. Joe pointed out that Gomamon said the same thing. Amy says that maybe their little Digimon partners may help them come out of their comfort zones a little bit. When she gets up to leave, Joe sees her as Sailor Mercury, but only for a split second. Tai and Matt are fighting over whether or not to climb Infinity Mountain. Tai says it would give them a great view of the whole island but Matt says it would be too dangerous and they don't know what's up there. As Piper is about to transform into Sailor Harmony, Joe stops her and steps in instead. But when Joe does go to break up the fight, they try to make him take sides. Unfortunately, he sees valid points in both of their arguments. Piper points out that it’s dark, therefore time to go to bed. They could figure out what to do in the morning, but Joe is worried that he is not being responsible enough as the oldest to take care of everyone. In the middle of the night, he and Gomamon go off on their own to climb Infinity Mountain. But Amy and Sealmon also tag along, saying that there’s safety in numbers. To prove her point, she pulls out her transformation staff and becomes Sailor Mercury. After getting halfway up the mountain, it starts to shake violently. Black Gears start to appear at the top of it. As Joe, Gomamon, Sailor Mercury, and Sealmon go to see where the gears are coming from, a Unimon flies over them. Gomamon is about to go over and talk to him when a gear comes from the sky and embeds itself into Unimon's back. He then starts to attack them. Meanwhile, Mina wakes up and finds that Joe, Amy, and their Digimon are gone. She thinks they went up Infinity Mountain and wakes up everybody else. As Unimon is about to unleash an attack on Joe, Mercury and their Digmon, Dobermon shows up with Sailor Venus, Tai and Agumon. Unimon defeats Dobermon so Agumon digivolves to Greymon, but he is defeated too. To protect his friends, Joe jumps onto Unimon's back to try to pull out the gear. Sailor Mercury waits for Unimon to fly around again and jumps, grabbing Joe’s hand. Joe fails to pull out the gear he falls off, taking Sailor Mercury with him. Just then, Gomamon digivolves to Ikkakumon, and Sealmon digivolves to Walrainmon. They catch their partners before they hit the ground. They are also able to distract Unimon long enough for Sailor Mercury to destroy the Black Gear. Joe, Sailor Mercury, Tai, Sailor Venus, Gomamon, Sealmon, Agumon and Labramon then make their way to the top of Infinity Mountain. Upon getting there, they see that beyond the island is nothing but water. 'Featured Characters' 'Digimon Analyzer' Unimon: "That's not your everyday flying horse you guys, that's Unimon." Ikkakumon: Champion form of Gomamon. Walrainmon: Champion form of Sealmon. 'Digivolutions' Labramon>Dobermon Agumon>Greymon Gomamon>Ikkakumon Sealmon>Walrainmon 'Sailor Transformations' Amy Anderson>Sailor Mercury Mina Aino>Sailor Venus 'Quotes' Joe:"C'mon you guys get serious." ~'Joe '''tries to be the voice of reason within the group. '''Amy': “We're just trying to stay on the positive side of things." : ~'Amy '''tries to convince Joe that being serious could also mean being negative about a situation. '''Piper': "Sunny side up eggs are my specialty." : ~'Piper '''reveals one of her cooking talents. '''Joe': "What of someone gets sick, there are no doctors around here. Why am I always the one who thinks about stuff like this?" Amy: '''"Because you're just looking out for everyone. That's having a good, pure heart." : ~'''Joe’s '''and '''Amy’s '''conversation before dinner. '''Joe: "Such a sweet girl." : ~'Joe’s '''thoughts about Amy. '''Amy': "Why do you think you have to be responsible for all of us Joe?" Joe: '' ''"Honestly?'' ''I have no idea why…'' ''Since no one else is stepping up',' I guess by default it's me." Amy: ''' "True sometimes the group can get out of hand, but that still doesn't mean you have to be so negative. Try lightening up a little bit.” : ~'''Amy’s '''and '''Joe’s '''after-dinner conversation. '''Amy: "Mercury Star Power!" : ~The magic words that Amy '''says to become '''Sailor Mercury. Other Notes Errors *Even though she wasn’t present, Amy answered Joe’s question about what Matt and Tai were fighting about. ''Sailor Moon ''Trivia *When talking to Joe before dinner, Amy mentions that he has a pure heart. This can also reference the fact that during this time in the Sailor Moon anime, the Scouts had just defeated the Witches 5 and the Heart Snatchers. Miscellaneous Trivia *This is the first time Infinity Mountain is mentioned. *The DigiDestined recall that this is their fourth day in the digital world (as far as they know). The first three chapters of the series take place on the first day, the fourth chapter takes place on the second day, and the fifth and sixth chapters take place on the third day. Category:WDC Episode